


Sugar Sweet

by liquidcourage



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: “You know,” and his voice is low now, “I wouldn’t mind being in a cliche love story with you.”The thought makes him feel warm.





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i blame [vega](http://vegalocity.tumblr.com)  
> we've been writing this ship for a long time now. been like? a few years idk  
> anyways it's soft ship and this is soft ship content

They're laying out on their backs on a blanket on the floor, pillows scattered around them. Mnemosyne's pink hair is spread out around her, reminding Tadashi of cotton candy clouds -- Fitting since being with Nim is sugar sweet, warm and easy. Their hands brush as they look up at the constellations projected up on the sky with the cheap machine Tadashi brought online for thirty bucks.

“It’s a shame the rain’s out -- Pillow forts and blankets are nice, but there’s nothing like watching the night sky with someone special.” He muses, turning his head slightly to look at Nim. 

She turns her head to meet his eyes, a small smile on her face. “Are you thinking of all our late nights watching the stars?”

“Yeah,” and Tadashi can’t keep from beaming ear to ear. He reaches over to brush some hair from her eyes. “I look forward to those times a lot, y’know? I love my brother, but I do like having uninterrupted time with you, too.”

Nim hums, flushing slightly. “I’m glad you like my night time visits.”

“I like them a lot. A lot is an important modifier to add,” Tadashi teases.

“I’m glad you like my night time visits a lot, then,” she repeats, making sure to make the distinction this time.

Tadashi nods, seemingly satisfied for the moment. They lie there in silence, the lights twinkling above them. After a moment, Tadashi turns his gaze back towards those lights. The smile still hasn’t faded from his face.

“You know,” and his voice is low now, “I wouldn’t mind being in a cliche love story with you.”

The thought makes him feel warm.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://ezwriting.tumblr.com)!


End file.
